


Ecstasy

by dadezra



Category: Cancer Crew, Joji - Fandom, alex lee - Fandom, brthr, george "joji" miller - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, it's a threeeeeesome!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadezra/pseuds/dadezra
Summary: "Close your eyes and open wide."





	Ecstasy

“Close your eyes and open wide.”  
Joji’s warm tongue brushes mine as he slips the small round pill into my mouth for the second time tonight. My tongue accepts willingly as his hot breath washes over my face, enjoying the closeness.  
He lingers there for a moment; teasing my tingling lips with his tongue before finally pulling away and smirking at me.   
“Good girl” he whispers softly, leaning back to the grass below and gazing up into the dark sky. Alex sits beside him, cheeks sinking inwards as he inhales deeply, the cigarette dangling effortlessly between his long tattooed fingers. My eyes quickly flicker to his lips as they part into a perfect ‘o’ and exhale a thick stream of smoke. The smoke quickly vanishes into the distance, shrouded by the cool air of the night. He catches my eye and smiles.  
I follow Joji’s move, resting my back down against the cool surface; the sound of music and people become a distant blur as our bodies sink back into the darkness of the garden. Inhaling deeply, I close my eyes, feeling the drug surge through me.  
I brush my fingers against his. I can’t help it; my body craving touch. He allows my fingers to lace with his, rubbing circles with his thumb against the back of my hand.  
“You’re horny, aren’t you?” He says, turning to face me; his eyes glistening. I feel my face redden but I can’t deny it. Alex still has his gaze fixed on us.   
He’s right. I want to fuck him. Both of them, actually. But I can’t give in just yet, no matter how much my body begs me to. Not here, on the lawn of a music festival. I keep silent as he moves my hand across his stomach and places it on his crotch; his bulge undeniable beneath his jeans. My chest tightens as I think back to the last time I had him inside of me, how good that felt. He’s not even my boyfriend, just a friend I like to fuck on occasion. And Alex, i’ve only imagined how nice it would feel to have his hands on me.  
Joji’s mouth finds my neck; lips working my skin as he uses his tongue to tease me, groaning into my skin as I palm his crotch firmly, knowing exactly what he likes. He twitches his hips towards my hand instinctively; my touch now desperate as he works his way along my jaw. His hands find my waist and squeeze tightly as his tongue moves forcefully against mine; his weight shifting on to me.  
I flip him over so I’m now straddling him.   
“I’m not just your toy, Joji.”   
His pupils are dark and his jaw tenses beneath the amused grin spread across his face. Grabbing my wrists, “You do what I want and want what I do, so I beg to differ.”   
“That’s awfully cocky of you. Maybe I want someone else tonight.” I pull back out of his grasp and make my way over to Alex. He lifts an eyebrow and tosses the cigarette to the side.  
My pounding heart overrides the heavy bass coming from the stage; head whirring as the small pill begins to overtake the other that was already rushing through me. He reaches out, cupping my face between two hands and pulling me roughly into his lap, covering my mouth with his own in a hungry kiss. My body jerks uncontrollably at every brush and graze of Alex’s fingers upon my skin. They move downwards and dig into my sides, feeling every inch of me through the fabric of my shirt. My mouth falls open as he lowers his heated mouth to suck on the skin of my neck.   
It hurts to pull away but I know I need more. Alex’s hands are roaming fervently over my body as he tastes my skin and Joji watches with his hand over his jeans.   
“Let’s go back to your place.” I gasp, glancing at Joji who looks at my swollen lips in awe, “all of us.”  
-  
“You don’t think she wants us do you?” Joji sits on the end of the bed that I’m already splayed out upon. He takes his time removing his shoes. I can just barely make out the smirk on his face, he loves to tease, to make me wait until I’m absolutely begging.

Alex begins to unbutton his shirt while joining me on the bed. His warm breath is laced with a strong hint of alcohol as his lips part slightly, intoxicating my senses.  
“Is this what you want, babe?” He purrs, pressing his lips unbearably lightly to mine, tracing small circles on the bare skin of my thigh, pushing the fabric of my skirt higher.  
“Fuck,” I sigh and he pulls away, shaking his head.  
“No, I don’t think she’s interested.” He chuckles to Joji, driving me mad.  
“What about this?” Joji leans over, nipping lightly at my jaw as his fingers drag over my panties.  
I inhale sharply as my eyes shut; my head spinning as I try to stay composed. When I open them and see both Joji and Alex shirtless above me, I know it’s no use.  
I let out a moan as Joji’s fingers hover over the lace of my thong, running feather-light strokes back and forth. He raises an eyebrow and his lips fall back into that cocky smile as he slips his finger beneath the material, feeling how ready I am.  
“She’s so fucking wet,” He continues to taunt me. Alex brings his face only centimeters from my own. His fingers join Joji’s, slipping inside and he groans.  
“So you really don’t want us to fuck you?” Alex speaks softly yet confidently; his voice barely a whisper that sends a shiver down my spine.

My breathing picks up as I run my fingers down the front of Alex’s torso, running them over the ridges of his abs, tracing the tattoos I’ve never had the chance to see until now; his index finger continuing to rub circles over my clit. I tilt my chin up slightly, fluttering my eyelids closed as I let my lips find his; the warm skin soft and inviting.   
“Please” I moan into his lips, running my palm over the tight crotch of his jeans. I need more.

With Alex at my lips, Joji takes the opportunity to kiss down my stomach, skipping over where I need him most, making his way down my thigh. First one, then the other. He drags his plump lips up to the very top of my thigh where the skin is most sensitive. He kisses a maddeningly soft line across the top band of my underwear before pulling them down. 

My hips lift up to meet his mouth, to tempt him, to say, “please just give me what I need.”   
His mouth clamps down on me, his lips soft and hot. His tongue parts me, slickening my already soaked pussy. His tongue painting insistent swirls on my clit until I’m gripping onto Alex, who’s pressing hard kisses to my neck and lips.   
When my hips raise uncontrollably to meet Joji’s tongue, Alex sits against the headboard to watch. His cock is hard in his hand. His eyes are shiny, mouth set in a fine amused line. He’s enjoying this almost as much as me and I soon realize my goal for tonight is to have him inside of me.

“Make her come,” he commands.  
Joji seals his mouth to me, using the rigid tip of his tongue to nudge my clit over and over and over until I can’t breath. Then he stops. His mouth hovers near my pussy, but he pulls back. My head pounds.  
“No.” I whine. I want to come. I need to come. Desperately.  
“Are you our toy?” He speaks in a low tone, his lips barely grazing me. I look down to see his eyes locking with mine, dark and full of lust.   
“Joji…” I whimper, “Please.” Just touch me, just keep touching me.  
“Say it baby.” He blows warm breath against my sensitive skin.  
“I’m your toy! I’m yours!” His mouth is back on me, his tongue back inside me. Working me.  
I come with a rough cry and an eager thrust of my hips. Thrusting up with such a force I can feel the bite of his upper teeth against the smooth skin of my mound. I sink back and sigh when he finally releases me.   
“Good?” Alex asks. I can tell he’s asking both of us.  
“Good,” I echo, trying to catch my breath.  
“Ready for more?” Before I can answer, Joji speaks for me.  
“She’s sensitive as hell, you’ll have to hold her legs.”  
Before I can react, Alex moves next to Joji, pinning my legs wide open with his large hands. His long fingers grip my calves and I immediately want them back inside me, fucking me.  
The sensation of his mouth on me sweeps me under. As he laps at me and holds my writhing body as still as possible, I’m not sure I can take it. The pleasure borders on pain, and it’s threatening to eat me alive. To crush me.  
“Please, please…” I cry. Through my nearly shut eyes I see Joji grin, a steady hand on his dick.   
“Keep going.” He eggs Alex on.  
The next lick sends a violent shiver through me. An explosion of pleasure fills my lower body and Alex pulls away, wiping the back of his hand across his glistening mouth.   
“There it is.”  
I run my fingers down my body when he pulls away, leaving me cold and soaked. I feel how plump and ready I am. Amazed at how slick and willing. The pills we took earlier are still pulsing through me, wanting more and more.  
“I need you in me.” I moan. I would let him play me like his own personal instrument. I’d let him fuck me with his long fingers while eating my pussy as if his life depended on it. As if my life depended on it. But most of all, I wanted his dick inside me.  
I clutch at Joji’s arm as if I’m sinking. He takes the opportunity to thrust his abdomen closer to my face. I know exactly what he wants. Before he can say it, I have his cock in my mouth.   
His fingers play through my tangled hair, gripping it in his fist so that he can watch me. His eyes roll back as I drive my lips down to the very base of him. My eyes drift shut from the sensation of his fingers pulling my hair.   
“I can’t wait anymore, baby,” he groans.  
When I refuse to stop, he tugs at my hair hard, sending another rush of wetness to my pussy. Alex begins to run his length along my slit, leaving me moaning with Joji still in my mouth. He rests the head against my overly-stimulated clit, earning a another cry from my full mouth.  
“This is what you wanted, right?” Joji bucks harder, I know he’s close. My senses are in some sort of chaotic overdrive, begging for mercy but loving every second of it.  
Alex’s grip is relentless and he pulls my legs open even wider before slamming himself into me; my back arching mercilessly. His hips crash against mine, thrusting into me sharply; my breath cut short each time. The headboard of the bed thuds incessantly against the wall behind us as he drives himself into me fervently.   
“Fuck,” Joji moans above me, tugging viciously at my hair once more; his breathing stilted and brow sweaty. Soon he’s coming in my mouth as Alex continues to pound into me, hands wrapping tightly around my shaking thighs. I try to swallow what Joji gives me but most of it makes its way down my chest. I’m too far gone to care as he leans down and whispers into my ear.  
“You’re so good baby, letting us both fuck you,” He pants heavily and my eyes screw shut.  
I can feel myself getting close again and pull Alex’s body down onto mine as I lean back to the mattress.   
Without instruction, Joji slides his hand between Alex and I and begins rolling circles over my clit; maintaining a steady rhythm. Arching my back from the sheets, I scream out, my entire body in complete ecstasy and ready to give out as Alex continues to fuck me.  
With a loud groan, his body soon collapses into mine amidst a string of breathless profanities as he spills himself onto my stomach.  
Pushing my hair from my face, both men fall beside me, all of us too exhausted to speak. I rest my head into the nook between Alex’s neck and shoulder while Joji’s hand mindlessly traces patterns along the skin over my wrist that’s resting over his heaving chest. I know that tomorrow my legs will surely give out but for now we lay there in complete sweaty bliss.


End file.
